Trauma
by Pitukel
Summary: Temari no es capaz de poder mirar a los ojos ni a su hermano ni a su mejor amiga sin sufrir un ataque de histeria y volverse pálida como un copo de nieve desde hace tres años. Tsunade la psicóloga a la que le envía su padre intentará ayudarla con su problema, claro que no se esperaba en ningún momento que el creador de los problemas fuera precisamente "eso". Continuará...


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

**- OoC **

**-Crack**

** -AU**

** -Lemon**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata.**

Lalalala - Narración.

_Lalalala _- Flash back.

_-Lalalala_- Pensamientos.

-_Lalalala_ Pensamientos en Flash back.

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día Viernes estaba relativamente tranquilo, se había levantado temprano para ir a la universidad, había comido un abundante desayuno para ser capaz de aguantar la mañana ajetreada que le deparaba, se había lavado los dientes y peleado como cada día a las ocho de la mañana con su indomable pelo rubio frente al espejo del baño.

En la universidad su novio Shikamaru la había saludado con su típica energía de siempre, ninguna. Y lo dejó debajo del árbol donde se había quedado dormido en segundos mientras esperaban a que comiencen las clases. Ella no era el despertador de nadie.

Tras salir a la hora del almuerzo se había reunido con las chicas, Sakura no dejaba de hablar de lo genial que era su novio Sasuke que solo estaba con ella por el sexo que la pelirosa le daba y para que no lo acosara, Ino la criticaba diciéndole que abriera los ojos de una vez y viera que la estaba usando a su antojo pero como siempre terminaban en peleas, para su desdicha la única capaz de hacer que esas dos dejaran de golpearse e insultarse la una a la otra no estaba, Hinata no había aparecido el día de hoy.

Un alivio y una maldición al mismo tiempo.

Y en casa una vez terminadas las clases estaba su hermano Kankuro quejándose de lo triste que era su vida sin nadie; refiriéndose a ella, que no le diera algo de comer a su pobre y rugiente estomago.

Con una buena colleja en la cabeza le gritaba que aprendiera de una vez a cocinar y empezara a valerse por si solo, se fue a la cocina a preparar algo ya que ella también tenía hambre muy a su pesar teniendo que cocinarle también a él.

Su otro hermano hoy no había hecho acto de presencia en lo que llevaba de día porque según la nota de papel con letras desganadas que había pegada de la nevera:- _"Estoy durmiendo en casa de alguien, no se cuando llegaré. Gaara"_ – Se entendía que no había de que preocuparse, ya era lo suficiente responsable para cuidarse solo.

Es más, de la peor manera posible se había dado cuenta del paradero de ese alguien que cada dos por tres nombraba en sus notas.

Total, un día tranquilo como todos los días desde hace años, hoy rompía la constante monotonía de siempre por ser la primera cita que tenía con un psicólogo en su vida.

¿Razón de estar en es momento en la blanca sala de espera con música relajante?

No podía ver a su hermano Gaara a la cara sin ponerse pálida como un cadáver y tener un ataque de ansiedad.

La puerta de madera oscura que estaba justo en frente de ella se abrió por fin después de estar una hora cerrada para ver salir a un hombre que de no estar murmurando una vez tras otra –Yo no soy una mujer, yo no soy una mujer, yo no soy una mujer…- se abría creído que era una, era como su amiga Ino pero con el peinado al revés.

-Nos vemos la semana que viene Deidara, cuídate y no te estreses demasiado. –La voluptuosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia miró su lista. –Sabaku no Temari. -Ella se levantó de la silla que había ocupado durante una hora y media. –Entre por favor.

Se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió a su sillón para dejarle a ella pasar y cerrar la puerta tras de si. Se alegraba al menos de ver otro color que no fuera el blanco de la sala de espera o del baño, el color crema de la habitación la relaja, un poco.

-Tome asiento y porgase cómoda, como si estuviera en su casa. –Se acercó al diván de color café rígidamente y se sentó notando en el muslo un tirón en el tendón por la rigidez de sus movimientos. Se tumbó para mirar el techo que para su mala suerte era de nuevo el maldito color blanco. Desde hacia tiempo odiaba los colores claros.-¿Esta lista para comenzar?

-Si Doctora Senju.

-Bien, háblame querida, ¿cual es el motivo de tenerte en esta consulta?

-Problemas.

-Eso es obvio dado que estas aquí sentada en mi diván. Según lo que tengo en tus informes médicos no has sufrido ninguna enfermedad ni accidente grave sobre el poder provocarte un trauma en tu mente, ni problemas familiares, según tu padre todos tenéis una buena convivencia juntos.

-La tenemos, podemos vivir bien unos con otros, cada uno vamos a lo nuestro sin meternos en lo personal del otro, tenemos cada uno una vida independiente y la respetamos.

-Pues según tu padre, tu comportamiento cambia cuando uno de tus hermanos en particular esta presente cerca de ti. –Temari le asintió frunciendo el ceño. –Háblame de ellos y la relación que tienes con cada uno.

-Soy la mayor de los tres, a veces reconozco comportarme como una madre porque la nuestra murió hace muchísimo tiempo, pero yo considero que me llevo bien con ellos a pesar de eso. Kankuro, el mediano es el más extrovertido de nosotros, siempre tiene una sonrisa en la cara y busca acerté reír con sus tonterías, es muy abierto, alegre y simpático aunque para sus cosas es muy reservado y prefiere guardarlo para si pero tenemos una buena relación, como cualquier familia tenemos riñas.

-¿Y el otro?

-Gaara es el pequeño de los tres y el más serio, lo he visto reír en contadas veces, pero no con risas alegres y ruidosas sino una ligera elevación de las comisuras de su boca, es callado, muy, muy reservado, no habla con nadie de nada suyo, como mucho te puede decir como le ha ido el día o saludarte si tu le saludas antes, es distante…

-¿Con todos?

-No, ni por asomo, con nosotros que somos sus hermanos es más abierto, con su mejor amigo y la mía también, aunque he de admitir que desde hace unos tres años es más… sociable y menos frío… Sobre todo cuando viene alguien. –Lo último lo comentó tan bajito que Tsunade no lo escuchó.

Estuvieron hablando calmada y relajadamente, al menos Tsunade durante la cita ya que la rubia en momentos se quedaba en un total mutismo y mirando perdidamente el techo o sus manos cuando se le preguntaba ciertas cosas. Las expresiones en blanco o las bajadas de color de su rostro daban a entender que el problema estaba pasándole por la cabeza pero se negaba a hablar de ello.

Para mala suerte de parte de la psicóloga y para buena de parte de la Sabaku había pasado ya una hora desde que comenzó la conversación y por esa semana se había terminado la consulta.

El padre de Temari esperaba en la sala de espera con gesto serio y de brazos y piernas cruzadas en una silla, cuando las vio salir se levantó y se acercó a ellas.

-Toma las llaves del coche, ve adelantándote enseguida voy yo. –Cuando Temari se perdió de vista al cerrar la puerta de la entrada se viró hacia la psicóloga. -¿Y bien?

-No dice nada, se niega a hablar del problema, o bien porque no quiere recordarlo, o le da miedo. Por lo poco que he podido ver y escuchar hoy se que al menos el problema de su hija tiene que ver con una especie de trauma hacia el hermano más pequeño de los dos que tiene.

-¿Mi hijo Gaara? Pero si no le ha hecho nada que yo sepa, no es que se lleven como uña y carne pero no se suelen pelean, no con su hermana al menos, entre los varones es otra cosa.

-Eso lo se, su hija me ha dicho lo mismo y poco más, esperemos que en las próximas sesiones quiera abrirse un poco para poder encontrar una solución. Yo agradecería que para hacer el trabajo un poco más fácil y económico para usted vieras como interactúa con la base de sus problemas.

-No estoy mucho por casa ya que el trabajo apenas me lo permite pero cuando esté procuraré observar sus pautas. –Metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón de traje. –Si no me equivoco esto es lo que cuesta la sesión de hoy. –Le entregó el dinero y con una leve inclinación se dirigió a la puerta tras despedirse.

Se frotó con cansancio el puente de la nariz y maldijo el día que decidió estudiar psicología en la universidad.

-_No se quien me manda trabajar solucionando los problemas de la gente cuando ya tengo los míos. –_ Miró la tablilla en sus manos para ver el siguiente paciente. –Anko Matarashi… ¡Oh demonios! Ahora si que me espera un verdadero problema infernal…

**-.-.-.-.-**

La llegada a casa fue silenciosa y tranquila, solo se escuchaba el cambio de marchas cuando su padre las hacia, los coches que pasaban al lado de ellos y los peatones en las aceras.

Vio la fachada de su casa y se llevó la mano al cinturón de seguridad para quitárselo en cuanto pasaron la verja de seguridad.

Tenían una buena posición económica por eso su casa era una de las más grades de la cuidad, ellos junto a los Hyuuga y los Uchiha eran las familias más adineradas, no por nada su padre era el feje de la compañía de la empresa familiar y todos ellos se veían obligados a estudiar para poder llevarla cuando él no estuviera capacitado para hacerlo.

Quien más estudiaba de ellos era Gaara ya que su padre veía en él la frialdad y mente calculadora que se necesitaba para estar en el puesto más alto, el jefe, pensaba dejarle casi todo el mando de la empresa y que ella junto a Kankuro se quedaran para echarle una mano en aquello que necesitara.

Decía que ellos tres unidos harían que la empresa llegara a su máximo auge.

Mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación miró en la pantalla de su móvil que hora era, ya de paso descubrió también que tenia una llamada perdida de Ino y un mensaje de su novio preguntando como le había ido la consulta y recriminándole el haberle dejado solo y dormido esa mañana bajo el árbol.

Le contestó lo justo y le envió un mensaje a su amiga para que se conectara más tarde con el ordenador, no tenia ganas de soportar sus gritos sobre Dios sabrá que cosas esta vez.

Siempre acaba con jaqueca cada vez que hablaba con ella por su timbre alto de voz y por las sin exagerar largas horas con la oreja pegada al móvil con solo un monologo donde cuchicheaba de todo el mundo. No por nada se la conocía por cotilla y ser la primera en enterarse de toda la vida personal de todo el mundo.

La buena suerte es que no se atrevía a escarbar en la vida privada de su hermano Gaara porque este infundaba miedo y acobardaba a casi todos con una simple mirada o gesto con el cuerpo.

Temprano aun para que estuviera la cena lista decidió darse una ducha rápida bien caliente antes de que le avisaran para comer y aprovechando que el ultimo trabajo que le habían mandado ya estaba terminado y sin nada que hacer salvo estudiar para los próximos exámenes.

El agua una vez que se había metido en el plato de ducha pareció hacer maravillas con ella, el agua sobre ella eliminada junto a la suciedad de la piel que el día había acumulado también evaporaba los pensamientos de la consulta del psicólogo.

Cerró el grifo después de un rato y se enrolló al cuerpo una toalla ya que su albornoz estaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Una vez eliminado el resto de agua de su pelo pasó a desenredarlo y secarlo previamente con el secador de su tocador, mientras escuchaba el ruido del aparato a la vez que se desenredaba el pelo con la otra mano deseó que sus problemas se eliminaran tan bien como su pelo en ese momento mientras se lo secaba gracias a la mascarilla.

Se vistió con el pijama de invierno porque ya no tenía pensado salir a esas horas al ver que el reloj digital de su mesa de noche marcaba ya las ocho y media pasadas de la tarde.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró a Kankuro que la saludó con la mano y su risa jovial y alegre de siempre.

-Venia a llamarte Tem, la cena ya esta casi lista, unos cinco minutos y esta terminada.

-Gracias, ya iba a bajar.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Ha ido bien la consulta?- Siempre hacia eso cuando le preocupaba algo, cambiar el tema de manera brusca cuando conversaba con cualquiera.

-¡Oh vaya quien lo diría!, ¿Te preocupas por mi? Que tierno eres hermanito.

-No te burles de mi Temari, estaba preocupado por ti desde que papá me dijo que hoy irías allí, puede que siempre esté haciendo bromas pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupes por ti o por Gaara, sois mis hermanos.

-Tranquilo hombre, tampoco es para que te pongas a la defensiva. Ha ido bien, incomodo porque alguien que no conoces de nada te pregunta sobre tu vida personal y tus problemas pero por lo demás bien. –Lo hizo girar y lo tomó de lo los hombros mientras lo empujaba por el pasillo. –Vamos al salón, veamos un rato la televisión mientras la cena se prepara.

Estuvieron haciendo zapping por los canales hasta que encontraron algo interesante, se quedaron viendo un programa donde ponían a chicas que se crían de los más a pruebas de destreza e inteligencia donde no podían parar de reír al ver como la chulería que esas chicas poseían no les servia para hacerlas ver inteligentes y quedaban en ridículo ante miles de personas.

La cocinera los llamó para que acudieran a la cocina no sin antes ordenarles lavarse las manos con el cucharón en la mano para parecer más amenazante, esa señora llevaba con ellos desde que su padre era un niño, era la abuela que nunca conocieron para ellos.

Tenían a unos cuantos sirvientes en casa, claro que lo que ellos llamaban casa era más bien una pequeña mansión visto desde afuera. Aun así, un par de jardineros que se hacían cargo del hermoso jardín y la piscina cubierta, unos cuantos que aseaban la casa de vez en cuando, los que hacían la colada y la cocinera, no les hacia falta más porque del resto preferían ocuparse ellos mismos. El servicio se alojaba en la primera planta aunque de vez en cuando se les daban días libres de vacaciones para ver a los suyos y pasar tiempo por ahí.

Les empezaron a servir los platos de la cena cuando todos estuvieron en su lugar para comer. Faltaba un asiento libre.

-¿El señorito Gaara no cenará esta noche aquí?

Como si le hubiera oído se escuchó el motor de una moto en el garaje. A los pocos segundos se encantaron al pelirrojo quitándose el casco y dejándolo en la esquina de la encimera de la cocina.

-¿De donde vienes a estas horas?

-De por ahí.- Se acercó a su silla después de quitarse los guantes de motorista dejándolos junto al caso y arrastrar su silla para poder sentarse. Se escuchó su ropa de cuero crujir al sentarse.

-Más respeto a tu padre Gaara, ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

-En casa de alguien, dejé una nota en la nevera.

-Que dejes una nota en la nevera no te da ningún derecho a pasar casi dos días fuera de casa sea donde sea donde vayas. Y deja de ya vestir con esas ropas, pareces un yonquie.

Un gruñido ronco y por la bajo fue lo único que obtuvo de repuesta de su hijo ante su demanda, quedaba claro que seguiría vistiéndose como le diera la gana y yendo a donde le saliera de las narices.

Comieron en total silencio la cena que consistía en un suave puré de patatas con verduras al vapor y pechuga de pavo.

El patriarca mirada disimuladamente como le había dicho la psicóloga a su hija, desde que había entrado su hermano no había levantado la cabeza de su plato el cual solo había sido comido momentos antes de que el pelirrojo llegara a la casa y con el que ahora jugaba pinchando distraídamente los trozos de carne y guisantes con el tenedor sin llegar a comer.

Estaba evitando tener que mirar a Gaara y este estaba ajeno de todo en la mesa, como si el asunto no fuera con él.

-Esto no puede seguir así. –Kankuro habló de repente llamando la atención de todos, Temari se tensó rápidamente pensando que había descubierto el motivo de su repentina perdía de apetito, su padre internamente sorprendido de que su hijo se hubiera percatado de cómo iban las cosas entre ellos y Gaara seguía comiendo ignorándolos a todos. – Gaara. – El nombrado lo miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras masticaba, observando detenidamente como su hermano lo miraba fijamente. El castaño de manera sorpresiva le tomó el cuello de la camiseta de cuello alto negra y la bajó con los dedos. – ¡Lo sabia!, No se veía mucho pero algo había captado cuando has entrado en la cocina. Pillin dime, ¿quien te ha hecho ese pequeño chupetón en el cuello?

Le dio un par de codazos en el hombro.

-Déjame en paz. –Le dio un manotazo en la mano para que lo soltara y se subió el cuello de la camiseta. –No es asunto tuyo.

-Que amable de tu parte como siempre, pero venga vamos, ¿quién te lo ha hecho? Seguro que fue anoche u hoy porque ayer no tenías eso cuando te fuiste por la mañana… -Se rió pervertidamente entrecerrando los ojos –Has estado con una chica todo este tiempo, ¿eh?

Domo suspiró por lo bajo al ver el tema que nuevamente invadía la mesa de la cocina a la hora de cualquier comida, es sexo y siempre sacado por la misma persona, su hijo Kankuro.

Sin esperarlo nadie en la mesa, Temari se puso en pie y abandonó la sala rumbo a las escaleras sin levantar la cabeza ni una sola vez ni abriendo la boca para excusarse al menos.

Su padre la había visto irse más pálida que un muerto y con los ojos perturbados. La última imagen que capturo de ella fue viéndola agarrarse el pelo frustradamente con una mano mientras la otra agarraba con fuerza la barandilla de las escaleras.

-¿Y que le pasa ahora a esta? – Gaara se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto para seguir comiéndose lo que le quedaba en el plato de cena y poder ir a darse un baño. -¿Es por algo que he dicho?

-Hijo… ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que estas más guapo con la boca cerrada? –Su hijo negó con la cabeza. –Pues te lo digo yo, cállate y deja estos temas para otros momentos que no sean las comidas.

Kankuro farfulló y se sentó de nuevo correctamente para por fin comer en silencio.

Parte de la tensión se había disipado pero aun quedaba en el aire una nueva incógnita y era sobre las largas y constantes escapadas de casa que el pelirrojo hacia. Si como habían descubierto por el castaño tenia un hematoma en el cuello producto de otra persona esperaba que ya que siempre era responsable que se acordara de usar protecciones para lo que hiciera con esa persona.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer y los del servicio empezaron a quitar la mesa, cada quien se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Mientras subían las escaleras Kankuro seguía insistiéndole a su hermano a hablar sobre la chica que le había dejado esa señal en el cuello, con la enorme paciencia del pelirrojo veía imposible que le sacara tal información.

-Demonios, con la paciencia sobre humana que tienes, las casi nulas expresiones faciales y que no te molesta nada se podría decir que no eres humano.

-Soy humano, tengo paciencia porque no me queda otro remedio que tenerla contigo en esta casa, si no muestro mis emociones a todo el mundo con tu es porque no quiero y te equivocas, si me molesta y me irrita una cosa.

Kankuro se detuvo en su puerta mientras veía a su hermano acercarse a la suya.

-¿Y que te molesta?

Abrió la puerta y le miro a los ojos antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Tu cara. –Sin más entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-¡¿A si?! ¡Pues yo al menos no parezco un oso panda que lo sepas! –Dio un portazo al entrar en su propio cuarto.

Una vez que se quedó en su habitación tras presenciar la "pelea" entre sus hijos y se tumbó en la cama para leer un rato pensó que las consultas con el psicólogo le costarían un ojo de la cara.

-Santo cielo, ¿es mucho pedir una familia normal?

**-.-.-.-.-**

Habían pasado ya dos meses donde iba una vez por semana a la consulta de Tsunade, llevaba un total de ocho citas en las cuales no hablaba mucho y buscaba cualquier escusa para cambiar de tema o distraerse para poder guardar silencio.

La psicóloga intentaba todos sus trucos para hacerle hablar pero siempre se quedaba en las mismas.

Ahora confirmaba gracias a comentarios secundarios, afinando el oído y gracias a las aportaciones del padre de la chica que veía por casa cuando llevaba del trabajo que el verdadero problema de su paciente era su hermano pelirrojo y algo que había visto referente a él.

Bebió un buen trago de trago de su café solo deseando que fuera una copa de sake para pillarse una cuba y alejarse de esa maldita sala que era su despacho de visitas.

-Temari. –Tras tantas veces visitándola habían acordado ser menos cordiales la una con la otra y se llamaban por sus nombres de pila. –Cariño se que te cuesta querer decirme el problema de tu malestar porque tienes que recordarlo, peor te puedo asegurar que te sentirás mucho mejor una vez que se lo cuentes a alguien. Sabes además que de esta sala no saldrá nada de lo que me digas.

-Es que me da cosa, no se como explicarlo. Mis nervios y mi estomago dan aun vuelco y siento que voy a vomitar cada vez que lo recuerdas.

-¿Qué recuerdas Temari?

-La tarde del día 27 de Noviembre.

Internamente Tsunade se elogió por conseguir la fecha exacta del asunto que tenia que arreglar.

-¿Qué recuerdas con exactitud de ese día? –Temari murmuró una frase tan bajito que le fue imposible escucharla. –Por favor un poquito más fuerte querida, no he podido oírlo, ¿Qué recuerdas de ese día?

-Redondo y pálido, se movía…

-Continua lo estas haciendo muy bien, ¿Qué es pálido y se mueve?

Se llevó repentinamente las manos a la cara y gritó casi con desesperación.

-¡El culo de mi hermano!

Tsunade se quedó pasmada al escucharla, su rostro tenía una mueca inteligible y extraña, como si dudara de haber odio lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de su paciente. Y no era que escuchara eso a menudo, nunca lo había escuchado.

-¿Per…perdón? ¿Has dicho el trasero de tu hermano?

Temari asintió muy despacio con la cabeza y con la cara tapada aun por sus manos. Le temblaba el cuerpo entero de pies a cabeza y si no fuera porque estaban con la calefacción puesta pensaría que era de autentico helor.

-Si, lo vi… lo vi todo, a los dos…

Tras su desliz volvió a prestar atención a la consulta, parecía que el peculiar por no decir imposible trabajo de hacerle hablar de sus pensamientos daba sus frutos y estaba diciéndole todo lo que necesitaba.

Alzó la mano y tomó un vaso de plástico con agua tendiéndoselo para que se aclarara la garganta, el vaso desapareció con rapidez de su mano y el líquido en el interior más aun.

-Ahora viene lo difícil querida, pero también lo más importante, debes de decirme que has visto… tómate el tiempo que desees.

La observó cerrar los ojos con fuerza tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Todo empezó…

**-.-.-.-.-**

_Después de haber pasado todo el día en la universidad, tomando apuntes y comparándolos con las chicas para pillar detalles que a ella se es pasara por alto al fin estaba libre._

_Había pasado un par de horas con su novio en una nueva cafetería que hasta hace nada era la nueva inauguración de la cuidad, se había almorzado un gran y delicioso batido de chocolate con un croissant vegetal que casi hizo que se lamiera los dedos del gusto. _

_Después de la comida se acercaron al parque donde las parejas al igual que ellos aprovecharon para pasear por sus inmensos caminos llenos de hojas secas, esas que tanto le gustaba pisar en compañía de su amiga Hinata cuando estaban juntas como si fueran colegialas de nuevo._

_El día no había sido igual en la uni sin su mejor amiga por allí para reír y pasar el tiempo libre entre clase y clase juntas, lo cierto es que faltada de vez en cuando unas cuantas horas y no era la única persona cercana a ella que también se saltaba las clases. Sus hermanos también lo hacían, Kankuro porque era un vago y Gaara… Gaara porque era eso, era así y no se sabía que se le pasaba por la cabeza a su hermano._

_Nunca se habría esperado de la Hyuuga que se saltara las clases aunque lo que le parecía más curioso es que faltaba las mismas ocasiones en las que faltaba su hermano pelirrojo o viceversa._

_Se despidió de Shikamaru en dos calles antes de llegar a su casa pues a él le pillaba por otro camino desde ahí y llegó en cuestión de nada a la verja de metal._

_Cruzó la puerta de la entrada tras andar por el caminillo que atravesaba parte del enorme jardín, disfrutando del olor de los rosales con cada paso que dio._

_En el recibidor se quitó los zapatos, puede que su casa no fuera como la de los Hyuuga o los Uchiha de estilo Occidental pero tenían obligado tener que quitarse los zapatos porque todo el suelo estaba de moqueta y su padre no quería marcar de huellas de suelas ni suciedad._

_Dirigiéndose a la cocina a por un vaso de zumo escuchó de arriba un débil sonido, como si un par de mochilas o algo de tamaño similar se cayera al suelo, no le dio importancia al pensar que podría ser un objeto que se habría caído al estar mal colocado como el casco de la moto de su hermano Gaara que dejaba como primero le pillaba al entrar en casa._

_A los pocos minutos escuchó un suave y rápido correteo que duro unos pocos segundos seguidamente le siguió el sonido de una risa y un gruñido débiles desde el piso de arriba._

_¿Y si… había entrado… un ladrón? La idea no era descabellada, ¿cuantas veces no habían escuchado la alarma de seguridad de la verja o la casa?, por suerte la policía siempre llegaba rápido o los ladrones salían pitando al oír que habían sido pillados con las manos en la masa_.

_Con valor se acercó al armario ropero y sacó un bate de béisbol de su hermano con el que pretendía usar en caso de que alguien hubiera entrado en casa o bien para defenderse o atacar al presunto ladrón si lo descubría dándole la espalda._

_ -He de darle las gracias a Kankuro por la idea de tener algo así en el armario para estos casos._

_Ando despacio por las escaleras ya que eran lo único que no estaba con moqueta y podría delatarla. En el final se acercó la primera puerta que había allí, la habitación de su padre._

_Pegó la oreja a la puerta para ver si escuchaba algo pero encontró solo silencio. Como las habitaciones estaban separadas unas de otras como por ejemplo la de ella y su hermano mediano por una sala de juegos, le llevó un poco llegar a escuchar en las demás salas._

_Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Gaara he hizo lo mismo que con las otras, se acercó haber que escuchaba. Esta vez si obtuvo sonido, voces que susurraban o más bien suspiraban y un ligero sonido de la madera crujir._

_ -De todos los sitios en los que podrían entrar tienen que eligir la habitación de Gaara…_

_Despacio tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró lo más despacio que pudo para no hacer ruido, al conseguirlo con éxito fue recibida con un jadeo y la visión de la chaqueta de cuero de su hermano tirada en el suelo justo frente a ella casi en sus pies con un poco más delante una blusa de mujer, los pantalones hechos gironés del pelirrojo y un envoltorio de preservativo abierto en el suelo._

_ -¿Pero que… - Abrió un poquitín más la puerta dejándola levemente entreabierta para asomarse a ver que o quien había en el cuarto. – Oh… Dios mío…_

_Ahora entendía porque no habían saltado las alarmas de seguridad alentando a la policía, quien estaba en casa no era otro que su hermano pequeño y para mala suerte para ella y sus ojos no estaba solo._

_La sabana de color borgoña apenas los cubría, su hermano Gaara estaba en la cama, tumbado por lo que podía apreciar, desnudo ya que como al principio con el suave contoneo que sus caderas formulaban la sabana se escurría dejando ver el inicio de sus nalgas._

_Tenía el rostro enterrado en la curva del delicado cuello de una chica que estaba en iguales condiciones que él suspirando a la que reconoció gracias a un grave gruñido de su hermano como Hinata al nombrarla._

_Se alzó un poco dejando un hilito de saliva pegado a la piel de su mandíbula, con una de sus manos como soporte en el colchón para no caerle encima se arqueó sobre ella jadeando y sudoroso, cerrando los ojos con gozo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de la fricción._

_Volvió el rostro hacia abajo de nuevo y bajó la cabeza para besar con desesperación y urgencia los labios de la Hyuuga que parecía derretirse ante sus acciones y le respondía sin pensarlo._

_Ella a su vez tenía las piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo y le aruñaba la espalda dejándole la señal de sus uñas en sus hombros cuando el placer la abrumaba. _

_Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y la boca porque cuando la abría para tomar el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban Gaara lo aprovechaba para invadir su boca con su lengua y devorarla con voracidad._

_La otra mano de su hermano que no veía y que estaba antes encargada de mantener las caderas de Hinata en su lugar mientras la poseía ascendió con pasmosa lentitud sobre la húmeda piel de ella hasta el vientre. Formaba círculos sobre el ombligo como si le estuviera dando a entender de manera traviesa a la peliazul que no sabía si subir a sus pechos o bajar más la mano donde sabia que la haría perder la cordura._

_La sabana que en un principio había tenido el trabajo de cubrirlos estaba ya a los pies de la cama dejando las pálidas nalgas del pelirrojo al descubierto._

_Sin saber cuando había pasado los embistes de su hermano se habían vuelto tan rápidos que lo único que podían ver sus traumatizados ojos era su trasero moverse de delante a atrás con una velocidad increíble._

_Escuchaba por toda la habitación el sonido del choque de piel húmeda y de cierta parte colgante de su hermano golpear los glúteos de su mejor amiga._

_Sus ojos no eran los únicos que habían sufrido y están sufriendo tal acontecimiento, sus oídos estaban escuchando como la Hyuuga jadeaba o gemía el nombre de Gaara cuando este envestía con fuerza cosa que por lo que podía ver ya estaba haciendo de manera frenética mientras apretaba los dientes._

_Con el cuerpo de ambos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor y moviéndose agitadamente, el somier de la cama crujía constantemente._

_Volvió a escuchar a Hinata gritar esta vez por ver como su hermano tenia la boca sobre uno de sus senos, lamia la blanca carne saboreando la piel salada por el sudor hasta llegar al rosado y agitado pezón. Lo absorbió con deseo alentado por los entrecortados suspiros que la peliazul le daba._

_El cuerpo de ella comenzó a sufrir leves temblores, señal de que el clímax estaba a punto de recorrerla, el pelirrojo percatándose de ellos ya que con cada convulsión su miembro sufría placenteramente todos y cada una de las palpitaciones que ella padecía supo que él no estaba muy lejos de llegar a la culminación._

_Con unas cuantas arremetidas más Hinata se arqueó de manera antinatural gritando fuertemente el nombre de pelirrojo mientras este aprovechaba que la Hyuuga se encorvaba para rodearla estrechamente, abrazándola y acercándola a su cuerpo, abandonó su excitado pecho y volvió a enterrar la cabeza en la curva del cuello terminando al mismo tiempo que aspiraba fuertemente el olor de su piel._

_Al terminar se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de la peliazul que lo abrazaba y respira como él, de manera errática._

_Ahora se creía eso de que tras el orgasmo un hombre por muy serio, callado o frío que fuera tras el acto sexual, en el post-coito se relajan y se vuelven más calidos y receptivos, así lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos al ver a su hermano que se dejaba acariciar suavemente por Hinata, le acariciaba su indomable pelo rojo y la espalda mientras él le besaba el cuello y tocaba su costado con lentitud y delicadeza._

_Lo que si la dejó aun más choqueada es ver la expresión que su hermano Gaara tenia en su rostro, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de manera tan natural y sin que fuera una sonrisa retorcida._

_La sonrisa aunque fuera pequeña era de felicidad y paz absoluta y por difícil de creer le asustaba verla en él._

_Tras unos minutos abrazados y susurrándose cosas que no podía oír porque se lo decían al oído su hermano se irguió un poco y pudo ver como se separaba de ella viendo en su cara que le molestaba tener que salirse de su interior para tener que quitarse el preservativo._

_Una vez hecho un nudo lo tiró a la papelera cercana a la cama y volvió a tenderse sobre ella sin dejarle esta vez cargar con su peso, la besó por cuarta vez desde que terminaron y se quedó mirándola fijamente._

_ -Gracias. – Con un gesto humilde inclinó la cabeza ligeramente ante ella._

_ -¿Por qué?_

_ -Por estar conmigo._

_La peliazul sonrió aun con las mejillas enrojecidas y la respiración un poco uniforme. Posó una mano en su mejilla y acarició su pómulo viendo como él cerraba los ojos disfrutando la caricia._

_ -Pues entonces las gracias son mutuas.- Cambió su mirada por un momento del rostro de Gaara hacia lo que había detrás de él, su cara aumentó la tonalidad de rojo. –Vas a tener que ayudarme a coger el sujetador después._

_Levantó una inexistente ceja y ella le señaló temblorosamente con el dedo la lámpara de araña que había en mitad del techo como decoración. El sostén estaba colgando de uno de los hierros decorativos._

_ -Creo que… me emocioné demasiado al desnudarte y lanzar la ropa por ahí, lo siento. Prometo dártelo una vez que lo descuelgue después de darnos un baño __**juntos.**_

___-¿Un ba…baño juntos?_

_ -Si, por mucho que me guste la sensación de tu piel mojada contra la mía y el calor que desprendes nos vendría bien un baño caliente… y una segunda ronda también._

_Para intentar convencerla comenzó una nueva serie de besos húmedos en su cuello y clavículas que tenían ya las consecuencias del sexo anterior. Sus manos viajaron a sus caderas de nuevo, acomodándose de manera que su aun sensible feminidad sintiera la creciente dureza que volvía a hacerse cargo de él._

_ -Gaara… -Suspiró con la cabeza ladeada dejándole acceso libre para que la besara donde quisiera, abrió lentamente los ojos fijando su mirada en la puerta. –Te has dejado la puerta abierta, nos podrían haber descubierto si alguien estuviera en casa._

_ -Creía que la había cerrado cuando llegamos, tal vez no la cerré bien y se haya abierto sola. –Se levantó desnudo y se acercó al marco, asomó la cabeza y miró a ambos lados del pasillo y agudizó el oído. –Por suerte no parece haber nadie en casa aun. Así que venga, mueve el culo de la cama y al baño ya… no quieras hacer esperar a mi amiguito._

_Antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo escuchó un grito avergonzado de la peliazul por lo dicho por su hermano._

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Tsunade estaba sorprendía, si antes de que Temari le dijera la historia se la hubiera dicho otra persona se habría reído y no lo creería, ahora viendo el rostro perturbado y con cierta agonía de su paciente se lo podía creer todo.

Comprendía pues ya sabía la bendita historia, una parte del trauma de la muchacha tumbada en su diván.

Ella misma se quedaría igual si hubiera pillado a su hermano pequeño en pleno acto sexual con su mejor amiga. La pobre tenía un rompecabezas mental increíble. Gracias a eso sabia que su aversión a las cosas claras era porque le recordaban el trasero de su hermano, no podía mirar a la cara a Gaara o a Hinata sin acordarse de los había pillado manteniendo relaciones sexuales.

Ahora bien, tenia que encontrar el motivo por el que le asustaba tanto todo eso ya que descubrir a dos personas entregándose carnalmente una a la otra no suponía más que una vergüenza.

Lo que la joven Sabaku tenía provenía de algo más.

-Por lo que me has dicho, has tenido la mala suerte de encontrar a tu hermano pequeño y a tu mejor amiga eh… haciendo el amor podríamos decir.

-Es eso lo que hacían, no estaban haciendo otra cosa.

-¿Y como sabes que no era simple sexo?

-No solo los descubrí en la cama, también en otras cosas. Después de unos cuantos días de descubrirlos Gaara se dejó el móvil en casa y vi que tenia una llamada perdida de "Princesa", mi hermano no pone apodos a nadie y mucho menos cariñosos y luego esta que a escondidas de nuestros amigos los veo besarse y abrazarse.

-Entonces quiere decir que son pareja, ¿qué tiene de malo entonces que se amen apasionadamente?

-¡Ese es el problema, que no tiene nada de malo y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo! –Miró el reloj de pulsera en su muñeca y suspiró con alivio. – Ya ha pasado una hora así que me voy, ya nos veremos la semana que viene.

Se levantó como si hubiera sido electrocutada y se perdió tan rápido por la puerta que solo pudo ver sus rubias coletas mecerse con sus veloces pasos.

Se giró suspirando con cansancio, de todos las personas a las que ayudaba esa chica era la que más le cansaba y nerviosa ponía, esta vez en vez de tomar un sorbo de café antes de avisar a su próximo cliente sacó de entre los libros de su estantería una botella de sake a la cual le dio un buen trago.

A este paso ella misma necesitaría autotratarse.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Llegó rápido a su casa ya que el andar apresurado con el que había salido de la consulta de su psicóloga no lo había abandonado, así que llevó rápido a su casa, cansada pero veloz.

Se quitó los zapatos guardándolos en el armario de la entrada y se acercó al salón.

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta!

-Ho…hola Temari. –Se sorprendió al ver a Hinata sentada en el sofá. –Bienvenida.

-Si, buenas tardes. A los dos.

Su hermano estaba sentado en la otra punta del mismo sofá que Hinata. La gran distancia que había entre ellos solo podía significar que se estaban besando, metiendo mano u ambas cosas al mismo tiempo y se habían separado con rapidez, o al menos Hinata al escucharla llegar a casa.

La verdad es que parecía ser que estaba en lo cierto al ver un pequeño ápice de molestia en el rostro de su hermano y la ropa medio descolocada que disimuladamente como la peliazul se adecentaban.

Con duda se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿He interrumpido algo?

-¡No, no, no, no, no! –De manera desenfrenada movía las manos ante ella mientras su cara aumentaba de color alarmantemente. – No interrumpes nada, ¿ver…verdad Gaara?

-Hmmm… no, nada importante. –La mirada que le estaba echando no decía lo mismo, Temari sintió un poco de nerviosismo al ver la intensidad de sus ojos dirigidos a ella, sabía que por su cabeza estaba pasándole un "Si, si me has interrumpido cuando estaba en lo mejor con mi chica y te odiaré hasta el fin de mis días por esto". –Si ya has vuelto del psicólogo quiere decir que ya el bastante tarde.

-Espera, ¿Temari vas a un psicólogo? ¿Tienes problemas? ¿Estas bien?

-Si. –Miraba el suelo incapaz de sostenerle más la mirada. –Estoy bien, solo un pequeño malestar sin importancia pero gracias por tu preocupación.

Gaara se levantó de su sitió y empezó a recoger las hojas de apuntes y los bolígrafos de la mesa, los guardó en sus respectivos archivadores y luego a la mochila, con lo de Hinata hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Temari tenía de nuevo la certeza de que habían comenzado estudiando para la universidad y una cosa les llevó a la otra y decidieron, seguramente su hermano, cambiar de idea y estudiar anatomía de forma práctica en su lugar.

Ahora le encontraba más sentido a la cara rojo tomate de Hinata y la mirada de odio puro de su hermano cuando ella entró en el salón.

-_Nota mental, no me sentaré en ese sofá nunca más._

Gaara le pasó el bolso grande que Hinata usaba de mochila, junto a un casco.

-Toma, agarra bien el bolso y ponte el casco, te llevaré a casa ya.

-Pero me gustaría quedarme un poco más hace tiempo que no hablo con tu hermana.

-Ya hablarás con ella el Lunes, ahora vamos a tu casa... –Se acercó a ella para hablarle al oído. –En tu casa terminaremos lo empezado. –Se separó de ella y echó a andar al garaje.- Vamos Hinata, ya es muy tarde.

Totalmente sonrojada se despidió de Temari a duras penas y se fue tras él.

-Por cierto Temari. –Esta alzó la cabeza. –Dile a papá si llega del trabajo que esta noche no duermo en casa.

-_No dormirás en casa porque estarás durmiendo en la cama de Hinata junto a ella, seguramente empelotas._ –Le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al pensar que harían una vez llegaran a la mansión Hyuuga. –Sin problema… vete tranquilo.

Desaparecieron por el pasillo y ella se acercó a un sillón individual donde poder dejarse caer y suspirar pesada y cansinamente.

-Espero encontrar pronto una solución, no creo ser capaz de pasar la vida entera mirando mis zapatos cuando mi hermano y Hinata estén presentes.

**-.-.-.-.-**

De nuevo estaba sentada en ese estúpido diván y observando el puñetero techo de color blanco de la consulta, reconocía que estaba ya hasta las narices de tener que ir una vez cada siete días a la maldita consulta de la Doctora Senju.

Odiaba tener que hablarle siempre de lo mismo y tener que recordar durante una hora entera que su hermano Gaara se tiraba a su aun mejor amiga, por mucho que le doliera saber que entre ellos había algo que no querían que los demás supieran no podía dejar de hablarle o tratar como siempre a la Hyuuga porque la veía como a una hermana.

Los quería a ambos pero detestaba la idea de que ellos compartieran cama en todos sus significados. Más de una vez le entraba paranoia como, ¿Y si no tenían cuidado y Gaara terminaba dejando embarazada a Hinata? Eran unos chiquillos, no serian capaces de criar a un hijo solos, ¿y si su hermano se quedaba invidente? Había leído en Internet que si un hombre se masturba mucho puede quedarse ciego, ¿Y si los dos como decía el dicho estaban todo el día follando como conejos? ¡Su hermano se quedaría sin poder ver en la vida por culpa del sexo!

Y eso eran solo un par de ideas horribles y horripilantes que se le pasaban por la cabeza día y noche cuando le era imposible ser capaz de olvidarse que su hermano era sexual, muy sexualmente activo.

Tsunade la trajo de vuelta al mundo real con un carraspeo.

-Como te he preguntado antes, ¿Cómo fue que tu hermano no te descubrió cuando se asomó por la puerta el día que lo pillaste en la cama con tu amiga?

-Cuando vi que Hinata, mi amiga, giraba la cabeza mientras mi hermano la besaba, vi que abría los ojos y me escondí en la habitación de al lado.

-Bien, ahora sabiendo esto de tu hermano, vuelve a contarme tu relación con él.

-¿Otra vez?, Gaara es el pequeño de la casa y de toda la familia, cuando nació de manera prematura mi padre me dijo que su cuerpecito cabía perfectamente en las manos juntas, como mi madre ya estaba débil de los partos anteriores y tuvo un apequeña hemorragia, muró al tiempo de darle un nombre a mi hermano y decirle que lo amaba con todo su ser. Cuando empecé a tener conciencia me dije a mi misma que mi hermano necesitaba una figura maternal en su crecimiento como yo la tuve y me propuse hacer el papel de hermana-mamá para que no encontrará la falta de algo en su vida, desde siempre he tratado a Gaara como al hermano pequeño que es.

-Ahí está el problema, tu misma lo estas diciendo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuantos años tiene tu hermano?

-Diecinueve pero ¿a que viene preguntar la edad de Gaara?

-Temari, no estas viendo a tu hermano como el adulto que es ya, lo sigues viendo como el niño pequeño y sin madre que tu lo veías cuando eras pequeña. Piensas que tu hermano es tan frágil e indefenso como antes y esto de tener pareja y hacerle el amor como le hace a tu amiga lo encuentras demasiado excesivo para él. Demasiado joven he inmaduro.

La sala se quedó en quedó en silencio durante unos segundos en los cuales Tsunade bebió su ultimo sorbo de café, un café que le sabia a gloria por su triunfo al descubrir el fatídico problema y Temari digiriendo la información recibida.

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, era verdad, se percata precisamente en ese momento que de manera suave siempre había tratado de manera más maternal a Gaara de lo que trataba a su otro hermano Kankuro.

-¿Y tengo alguna cura para esto?

-Claro que si preciosa, tienes que empezar a meterte en la cabeza que tu hermano ya no es un niño indefenso y que es en su lugar un joven adulto estudiante de Universidad que tiene en sus manos la oportunidad de llegar a casarse algún día con tu amiga si siguen juntos. Tu hermano es más que autosuficiente.

-Será una tarea difícil entonces si he estado todos estos años tratándole como a un niño.

-Lo se, peor no te rindas y esto si que será difícil y puede que vergonzoso para vosotros pero deberías de hablarlo con tu hermano y tu amiga, no que les digas precisamente que los has encontrado teniendo sexo sino en otras cosas como me has dicho como besándose u abrazándose.

-¿Ayudaría?

-Depende de cómo estén de dispuestos a hablar.

-Si tengo suerte puede que mi hermano este dispuesto a colaborar si Hinata decide hacerlo. –Tenia un poco más de confianza en su voz.

-Así me gusta, que seas positiva en esto.

De repente la puerta de la consulta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de no más de veintidós años castaño y corpulento en el sentido de músculos que tenia detrás a su pobre secretaria Shizune pidiendo por favor que esperara a que terminaba la consulta.

El joven se le hacia increíblemente parecido al padre de su paciente actual.

Su pelo puntiagudo y rebelde, el color de sus ojos, la forma del rostro y la misma altura, prácticamente eran como dos clones.

-Hola, siento interrumpir.

-¿Kankuro que haces aquí?

Así que este era el hermano mediano de la familia, con razón se le hacia parecido a su padre, tenia la mayoría de los genes de él.

-Dime joven, ¿Te manda tu padre aquí? Es que aun no he terminado con tu hermana por hoy.

-Oh no, no estoy aquí por ella sino por mí.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo tanto la hermana como la psicóloga.

-Yo también quiero ser tratado, he visto a mi hermano y a su… novia y lo que he visto no me dejará dormir nunca a menos que sea solucionado.

-¿Qué has visto muchacho si puedo preguntarlo? –Tenía un mal, un horrible y terrible presentimiento. Su instinto femenino se lo estaba gritando.

-Solo diré que no pienso comer nada que provenga de la mesa de la cocina en mi vida.

Temari gritó lastimosamente murmurando un asustado "No, otra vez no por favor", Kankuro estaba tan pálido y con pinta de traumatizado como su hermana el primer día que entró en su consulta y ella…

Ella ahora mismo quería darse un tiro en la cabeza o echar a todo el mundo a patadas de allí y beberse las reservas de sake que guardaba escondidas cautelosamente por toda la habitación.

-_Maldita sea, esta familia y sus problemas con su pelirrojo hermano sátiro van a acabar conmigo_.

**FIN.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No pude resistirme por más tiempo, le dije a una miga que su historia me inspiró para un One-shot y aquí el resultado.**

**La historia en la que me he inspirado es en "A little dirty secret GaaHinaNaru" de Aniankafirela2. Aprovecho y digo que:**

**-Aniankafirela2, esta One-shot te lo dedico a ti y espero que sea lo que te esperabas cuando te lo comenté en Deviant, tanto en humor como en el Lemon (si es que se le puede llamar Lemon a eso que he escrito -_-U).**

**No se como clasificar esta historia, si humor-romance, humor-parodia, romance-parodia, etc… Agradecería que alguien me lo dijera,.**

**Ciertamente el final se ha quedado muy abierto, como si se pudiera hacer un aparte con el trauma de Kankuro, eso dependerá de según me pille el estado de animo y la inspiración porque solo tenia pensado hacer este capitulo único.**

**Me gustaría que me dijerais los falos que hayáis visto al leer por favor. Y pedir disculpas si los personajes han quedado muy fuera de contexto, me he esforzado mucho intentando hacerlos los más exactos a los originales, si no lo he conseguido perdonadme de verdad, lo siento.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
